Molly Goldman
Molly Goldman was the daughter of Augustus and Jackie Goldman and older sister of Kyle Goldman. As a result of genetic manipulation conducted on her while she was still inside her pregnant mother, Molly mutated and at a very young age began displaying extraordinary abilities. (TXF:"Founder's Mutation") Biography While Molly was still inside her womb, her father Augustus Golman performed unknown experiments on his unborn child which caused Molly to mutate. Soon after, she was born. By the time Molly was two years old, her parents were expecting a second child, this time a boy. One day, her mother Jackie was holding a party at their house when she noticed her daughter had disappeared from her sight. Jackie hurried outside and dived into the swimming pool where she saw Molly. However, instead of drowning, Molly was in fact breathing the water, much to her mother's shock. Some time after this, Molly was taken away by her father and placed in an institute for children with rare mutations and illnesses. Augustus intended to study her abilities. Years later, when Fox Moulder and Dana Scully were visiting the institute following the suicide of Dr Sanjay, they briefly caught a glimpse of Molly as she was being restrained by a nurse while screaming hysterically. Scully noticed objects on a nearby table flying explosively without any apparent cause. When the agents found Kyle Goldman, Molly's younger brother who had been searching for her his whole life, they brought him to Augustus and he introduced them to a girl he claimed was Molly. However, Kyle quickly realized it wasn't his sister and ran through the building until he finally came across his sister who instantly recognized him due to their psychic connection. The siblings then combined their abilities to escape, knocked out Moulder and Scully and killed their father for all the years of torment he had caused them. After Moulder and Scully regained consciousness, they were informed that Kyle and Molly had disappeared and were nowhere to be found. (TXF:"Founder's Mutation") Abilities * Amphibious physiology: When Molly was two years old, she remained submerged in a swimming pool for over ten minutes while actually breathing the water without drowning. She was amphibious and capable of breathing both air and water. * Telekinesis: Molly's primary power was telekinesis, the psychic ability to manipulate matter with one's mind alone. At first however, she appeared to have little to no control over her power and it only manifested when she was angry or distressed. It was first hinted when she was being restrained and objects on a nearby table began exploding off it without any apparent cause. After she was reunited with her brother Kyle, the two formed a telepathic link which granted both of them not only far better control over their powers, but also seemed to greatly enhance them: at this point, Molly effortlessly shattered glass, disarmed Scully of her gun and blasted both Scully and Moulder across a corridor. * Telepathy: While not as developed as her brother's, Molly displayed certain telepathic abilities. Specifically, she was able to form a psychic link with her brother that greatly enhanced their powers. Along with her brother, she psychically attacked Augustus Goldman and caused him to bleed out from his eye sockets, his nostrils, his mouth and his ears until he died from blood loss. Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Mutants